Conte d'une nuit de Noël
by Lilou0803
Summary: House n'avait jamais aimé Noël, alors mourir ce soir là ou un autre... Un conte de Noël publié peu après Halloween? Mais il y a un rapport... House, Amber, Wilson . Spoiler : saison 5 -Ca se passe à Noël de la saison 6, mais sans spoiler pour celle-ci-


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox  
**Spoiler :** Saison 5 (Ca se passe à Noël de la saison 6, mais sans spoiler spécial pour celle-ci.)  
**N/A :** Un conte de Noël, publié peu après Halloween… Mais il y a un rapport!

* * *

**Conte d'une nuit de Noël**

Mourir un soir de Noël? Après tout, quelle différence? Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël de toutes façons. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait un peu, c'était qu'il avait invité Wilson à venir passer la soirée avec lui. Il allait bientôt arriver, et trouver son ami mort devant la porte n'était certainement pas le cadeau auquel il aurait pû s'attendre. Si tant est qu'House puisse avoir l'idée de lui offrir quelque chose pour Noël.

L'idée qu'il était en train de mourir ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il flirtait avec elle, que la mort ne lui faisait plus peur depuis belle lurette. A certains moments, il l'avait même appelée de tous ses voeux... Il avait même souvent joué avec elle jusqu'aux extrêmes limites, regrettant plusieurs fois qu'elle n'ait pas gagné la partie.

Mais mourir d'une façon aussi idiote, c'était presque vexant. Un simple faux pas, ultime trahison de sa mauvaise jambe. Une mauvaise chute, sa tête heurtant malencontreusement une marche de son propre perron. Et personne dans la rue, soir de Noël oblige!

Dans un dernier éclair de conscience, il pensa à Wilson et au sentiment de culpabilité que ce dernier éprouverait en le trouvant : S'il était arrivé plus tôt, le froid n'aurait pas achevé l'oeuvre du traumatisme crânien... Mais Wilson était de garde jusqu'à minuit... Depuis la mort d'Amber, il se proposait systématiquement pour toutes les gardes des jours de fêtes.  
Juste retour des choses, il allait mourir à cause de la jeune femme, après ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver. Tout compte fait, il était satisfait que ça se passe comme ça. C'était bien, c'était juste.

House s'était toujours considéré comme responsable de sa mort, même si objectivement, Wilson l'avait lui-même reconnu, il n'y était pour rien. Mais il avait sauvé tellement de vies... Il ne se pardonnait pas de n'avoir pas réussi avec elle.

Curieusement, il avait cessé de ressentir le froid depuis quelques instants et il se sentait maintenant glisser dans un cocon à la douce tiédeur. Sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal, il se sentait bien, léger, enfin libéré, presque heureux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il ferma doucement les yeux, écoutant s'enfuir les derniers battements de son coeur. Sa dernière pensée, son dernier souhait, fut que Wilson ne se pense pas responsable de sa mort. Le douzième coup de minuit sonnait aux clochers des églises de la ville lorsque le dernier minuscule nuage de vapeur s'échappa de sa bouche.

***

La lumière qui perçait ses paupières closes était si forte qu'elle l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Curieusement, il reprit conscience assis sur un fauteuil, dans un bus désert.  
Il était déjà venu ici. Avant de se réveiller après son AVC, il y avait rencontré Amber pour la dernière fois. Il avait cru à une hallucination, alors.  
Pourquoi était-il de retour ici?

Un rire léger lui fit tourner la tête. Une jeune femme blonde était maintenant assise à côté de lui. Elle était restée exactement la même. A croire que tout ce qui était arrivé depuis l'accident n'avait été qu'une divagation de son esprit fatigué.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenu ici? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir?_

_- J'ai tout halluciné?_

_- Mais non, tous ces derniers mois ont été bien réels. Je me suis bien amusée, d'ailleurs. Croyez moi ou pas, mais le fait que vous m'ayez hallucinée m'a flattée! Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, finalement!  
Et ce soir, vous êtes vraiment mort.  
Si vous êtes ici, avec moi, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à tourner complètement la page. Parce que vous vous sentez toujours responsable de ma mort... Et puis aussi... Parce que j'ai souhaité vous parler._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Vous savez, House, il y a des choses qui nous dépassent. Vous êtes mort le soir de Noël, au douzième coup de minuit, et dans des circonstances que je n'ai pas pû accepter...  
J'aimais James, je l'aimais vraiment, même si vous ne l'avez jamais réellement cru.  
Il n'a plus que vous... Et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de votre mort.  
Je les ai suppliés. Ils ont accepté de me laisser vous parler, Ils ont aussi accepté de vous laisser une seconde chance...  
Je ne fais pas ça pour vous, je le fais pour lui. Vous pouvez refuser, mais je vous le demande maintenant pour la deuxième fois : sortez de ce bus!_

_- Mais... Mais je suis mort cette fois! Et qui c'est, ces "Ils"?_

_- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Je ne comprends pas tout moi non plus. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ça a pu arriver.  
Depuis la nuit des temps, des gens parlent de "miracles de Noël". Ceci en est peut-être un, qui sait?  
Wilson va bientôt arriver, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre une fois de plus ce qu'il a déjà souffert. Je vous en prie, House : sortez de ce bus! Il ne reste que quelques minutes, il est déjà en route.  
... Et arrêtez de vous torturer : vous ne m'avez pas tuée, vous n'êtes pas responsable. J'ai choisi de venir vous chercher ce soir là, j'ai décidé toute seule de vous rejoindre dans le bus. Mais si vous refusez de partir maintenant, alors vous serez responsable de la douleur de Wilson et de tout ce qui pourra en résulter... Et cela pour l'éternité!_

_- Amber, je... _

_- On n'a pas le temps de discuter. Fichez le camp!_

_- Je suis désolé! Pour vous, pour Wilson..._

_- S'il représente vraiment quelque chose pour vous, partez! Maintenant!_

Après un dernier regard à la jeune femme, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se retrouva dans le noir.

***

Une neige fine et serrée s'était mise à tomber et recouvrait maintenant d'une couche unie la forme humaine étendue sur le trottoir, au pied du perron du 221 B.  
House ouvrit les paupières, et les souvenirs affluèrent. La chute, le choc, le trou noir... Amber! Il crut être devenu fou, que ses hallucinations étaient de retour! Mais non, c'était différent cette fois. Il ne prenait plus de Vicodin et Amber n'était pas revenue dans sa vie, mais dans une espèce de... Rêve? Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient? Avec infiniment de peine, il parvint à se relever et réussit à entrer chez lui.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Etait-il vraiment mort, et revenu grâce à l'amour d'Amber pour Wilson? Son esprit rationnel lui soufflait que c'était impossible, mais tout ça lui avait paru tellement réel!

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

_- Entre! C'est pas fermé à clé._

House était assis sur le canapé, grelottant et toujours vêtu de son manteau trempé.

_- House! M-mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas... Entendu du bruit. Sorti. Glissé. Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, je vais me changer!_

Une fois dans la salle bains, les deux mains appuyées contre le lavabo, il leva avec prudence la tête vers le miroir. Les cheveux trempés, poissés de sang et en bataille, il était loin d'avoir fière allure.  
Wilson apparut à la porte.

_- Je me demande si je dois vraiment te croire._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu t'imagines? Que je me suis fait agresser et que je ne veux rien dire parce que je veux protéger le coupable? J'ai glissé, c'est tout!_

_- Mais... Mais tu saignes!_

_- OK, je me suis peut-être un peu cogné la tête contre le mur, mais y'a rien de grave. Va m'attendre au salon, j'arrive.  
... Je suis un grand garçon je peux réparer ça tout seul._

Debout sur le perron, Wilson considérait la grande tache sombre que la neige commençait tout juste à recouvrir... Et il neigeait depuis plus de trois heures, maintenant! Avec un froncement de sourcils, il s'accroupit pour regarder de plus près la large flaque visqueuse qui s'étalait sur la dernière marche. Du sang, beaucoup de sang! House lui mentait. Ce qui lui était arrivé n'avait rien d'anodin. Mais pourquoi?

_- Je l'ai vue!_

Il sursauta. Son ami était debout derrière lui.

_- Amber. Je l'ai vue. Je suis revenu dans le bus. Elle était là. C'est elle qui m'a ramené... _

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de House.

_- Tu peux croire que je suis devenu fou. Je me le demande moi aussi. Fais ce que tu veux, fais moi interner si tu veux...  
Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle t'aimait autant... Je te demande pardon!_

Il claquait des dents, vêtu uniquement d'un jean's et d'un T shirt. Wilson le prit par les épaules, le forçant à rentrer et à s'assoir devant la cheminée, il alluma le feu en silence, avant de venir s'assoir à côté de son ami.

_- Tu n'es pas fou. J'ai été inquiet toute la soirée, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que quelque chose allait arriver. C'était comme une voix, à l'intérieur de ma tête, qui me disait de me dépêcher... Sa voix! Je l'ai entendue, j'en suis sûr.  
...J-Je te crois. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, je te crois.  
C'est Noël... Je ne suis pas croyant, et même si je l'étais, je suis juif... Mais s'il peut se produire un truc comme ça, c'est bien cette nuit où jamais!_

House avait écouté, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son ami.

_- Elle l'a fait pour toi, elle ne voulait pas que tu te retrouves seul, que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas être arrivé assez tôt... Elle t'aime._

_- Je sais._

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'ils échangent d'autres paroles.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait jamais vraiment savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit là, mais la même vision d'une jeune femme blonde flottait devant leurs yeux et sa présence était presque palpable dans la pièce.

_- Joyeux Noël, Wilson!_

_- Joyeux Noël, House!_

L'espace d'un instant, les flammes couleur d'ambre semblèrent s'élever plus haut dans la cheminée, puis tout redevint normal.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


End file.
